Interregnum Part III
Official Summary It's bedlam at the big top, as Freya and Seamus get on the wrong side of a crew of gangsters. Colourful characters make introductions, schemes are afoot, and our heroes at last pick up the trail of Excalibur. Detailed Recap A fight breaks out at the circus, and while the spectators rush out, Seamus and Freya can't help but intervene. Seamus throws punches and benches and Freya gets in some shoves and kicks, eventually dispatching the brigands. Freya sends Faris to follow those who ran. From the acrobatic rigging above, a circus clown descends, and introduces himself with a doff of his imaginary cap: Lars Keswick, "formerly" of the Keswick shipping empire, now in disgrace with his family. Once more, Freya dispenses with subterfuge, and explains that they seek Excalibur. Lars knows the details of the deal with Larkin, explaining that he and Larkin are partners. He also suggests that he's visited the Discovery Club and consider it "cozy but pompous." Over drinks, he offers to give Freya and Seamus information about Excalibur's buyers once the deal is closed, because once he's got his money, it's none of his concern what happens to the sword. He notices Faris and asks Freya about him, and toasts the little bug. Freya feels suspicious of Lars and Larkin, and while Seamus creates a diversion by out-strongmanning the circus strongman, she creeps up on their tent and eavesdrops. She hears the men discussing some kind of double-cross involving a decoy sword. Lars mentions "the Order" and bosses Larkin around, suggesting it isn't quite the equal partnership he'd described before. When they meet back up, Seamus and Freya both realize "the Order" must refer to the Order of the Argent Pyramid, a secret spiritualist society similar to the Discovery Club. But the Order may be hostile to the Discovery Club, as Whitby has mentioned concerns about them placing members in the Discovery Club to spy. Lars's comments about the Discovery Club's decor seem to confirm that. Faris returns and reports that the thugs retreated to a hovel with an underground lair. Freya now believes these people have the sword, and plan to bring a counterfeit version to Larkin. She and Seamus stake out the hovel, and when a half-dozen men leave with a sword-shaped package, the two of them move in. Quotes * "Alright, I'm gonna put one of his extremities in your arse. You get to pick. ... Dealer's choice it is!" - Seamus Fenian * "He's a trusted friend, a hard worker, and a very good spy." - Freya Benton, on Faris Music Credits * Fragrance99 - Lunatic * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Naoya Sakamata - Senkou * Naoya Sakamata - Reincarnation * Natus - Cure * Myuu - The Pianist (Piano Version) * Myuu - Carnival Freaks * David Szesztay - Eve * Darren Curtis - Quirkasaurus * Yubatake - Roll Up * Musicbot - Night at the Carnival * Tri-Tachyon - Tannhauser Gate * Fragrance99 - Misconception * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 101: Interregnum Part III Category:Episode